1. The Names of the Parties to a Joint Research Agreement
There has been no joint research agreements entered into with any third parties.
2. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to packaging for clinical trials. In particular, embodiments of the present invention are directed to customized packaging for vials (injectable compounds) designed to facilitate labeling and distribution of clinical or commercial supplies.
3. Description of the Related Art
Packaging, and more specifically, packaging of vials, is well known in the art.
There are many challenges related to the packaging of products in vials and pooled supplies. Lined cartons often have issues with size. Also, packaging a pooled supply for vials has its problems in the prior art. A problem also arises when package supplies require an ancillary label at the point of distribution. This is because doing so would require a complete unpackaging of the kit.
Some prior art packagings include a removable dosage unit, which may be removed from an outer pack to prepare the medication. However, the purpose of these prior art packagings is to allow for rapid visual inspection and to be consumer friendly. These prior art packages do not allow for reduced labeling to support clinical trials.
There exists a need for a new package that can allow for reduced labeling to support clinical trials or commercial use.